


A Cherry Magic White Day Treat for you!

by Ninasaysmanythings



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga), 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M, its the chocolate syrup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninasaysmanythings/pseuds/Ninasaysmanythings
Summary: Doku! Happy White Day! Thank you for hosting this gift exchange alongside all the other lovely mods. I remember falling in love with this sweet fic you made about their (secret) first kiss when I first read it and that's how this treat came along. It's a pretty simple edit that was inspired by the dating montage from La La Land and Red Velvet's "Little Little" I played on repeat.Thank you for being part of the fandom. Wishing you a good 2021 and a lovely day!From,nina :)
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Kudos: 2





	A Cherry Magic White Day Treat for you!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dokuhan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokuhan/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Doku! Happy White Day! Thank you for hosting this gift exchange alongside all the other lovely mods. I remember falling in love with this sweet fic you made about their (secret) first kiss when I first read it and that's how this treat came along. It's a pretty simple edit that was inspired by the dating montage from La La Land and Red Velvet's "Little Little" I played on repeat.
> 
> Thank you for being part of the fandom. Wishing you a good 2021 and a lovely day! 
> 
> From,   
> nina :)


End file.
